


Memories of Sound

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [17]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Natasha tries to remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mind has been beating a bush ever since she came back. She knows the flower, can smell it, could do everything but tell you what it looks like.<br/>And now, their was sound to go with.</p>
<p>Fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The notebook was thrown on the table, unceremoniously.  
The pen on the edge of falling.

" 'Glenn Miller- Long Ago & Far Away  
Benny Goodman- (ask ....someone.)  
"It's Been A Long Time" (nighttime, dancing??)' "

Natasha sat in an armchair, looking at the floor. She had filled at least 5 of them. Not any closer to understanding it.  
Sounds, feelings, words whispered on some dark room, or touches that tingled her spine.  
This one was for music. They came into her mind without explanation, or warning, just like the others.  
Her search history was more like Steve's albums than anything.  
She even borrowed one, which earned her a very strange look from him.

"Glenn Miller- "

....Even stranger was the pitiful look that came with it. Like he had to hide it.  
Like everyone was having to.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, Liho hopping on her lap. ".....Fuck."  
She meowed softly, Nat looking down on her. She got up slowly, setting her down.  
She moved to the turntable. Standing as she paused, holding the record.  
Billie Holiday- "Lady Sings The Blues".

Tumblers were clicking again. Important, her mind was saying. This is important.  
She frowned slightly at the confusion. "....Let's find out why."  
She clenched her jaw slightly as she took out the record and put it on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long long time....

Like an angel to prayer. Nat turned. "...Making me spend a fortune on paper."  
The same shadowed figure, the one from her dreams, sat in a chair in the adjacent living room. "[....Sorry.]"  
She leaned near the wall. "It's okay. Although you could make up for the trip to Staples if you'd just tell me who you are." Natasha tried to look at the air's eyes, never getting it. Blue, a hint?.. "....Also give me a proper sleep there."  
He remained quiet. "....I'm only as real as your mind can make me, Natalia." Another pause. "If I had the choice, I would be there."  
"So I'll just talk to nothing forever."  
Silence. A pause as he shook his head. ".....You'd be surprised how common that is." He chuckled silently.  
"So tell me. Help me so we can stop talking to air. ....Haven't we been ghosts long enough...."

Where did that come from?

She searched her mind for clues, but flashes came again.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing."  
"It's not. Believe me."  
Rain. Eyes in the puddles as she felt more like herself, than she ever had. And she believed him, just as he did.  
She had to catch her breath, the record still playing.  
"Natalia. Hey-"

His voice was near her ear, though she wasn't able to see him, was bringing up more memories-  
""Fine, I'm fine..."  
She could see it, an emotion of worry, a powerful feeling but fuck, just make sense.  
She felt his eyes on her face. But he wasn't even there.  
".....Okay then. .....Tell me one thing, Romeo."  
Natasha looked up at the shadow, his eyes definitely blue. "....Are these memories?"


End file.
